


Springtime In The Rockies

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: Just a glimpse of morning at the O'Toole house. Family fluff.
Relationships: Shane McInerney/Oliver O'Toole
Kudos: 1





	Springtime In The Rockies

Shane paused in the doorway for a moment, Oliver sat on the porch swing, his head bent close to their infant daughter, softly murmuring something. As she moved closer, she realized he was singing.

“When it’s springtime in the Rockies, I’ll be coming home to you. Little sweetheart of the mountains, with your bonny eyes of blue…” his tone was slow and measured just like the first time he’d sang it years ago at the Dead Letter Office. He glanced up at her as she took a seat next to him. “Once again, I’ll say I love you while the birds sing all the day. When it’s springtime in the Rockies, in the Rockies far away…”

“You didn’t sing the second verse when you sang it for me the first time,” Shane noted

Oliver shook his head. “I have never sung that song for you, Shane.”

“Of course you have. It was my first spring at the DLO, right before you gave me this swing,” she reminded.

“I remember singing the song to you, not for you,” he clarified, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Shane rolled her eyes. Were he not holding Nora she would have shoved him in the shoulder. “The second verse wouldn’t have been appropriate in that situation.”

Shane nodded, knowing he was not only referring to his policy of professionalism in the workplace but to the fact that he was still technically married to Holly at that time. But that was years ago, a lot had changed since then.

“Well, it seems appropriate now, could you sing it again? For me?” she asked, her eyes imploring.

“Once again I’ll say I love you while the birds sing all the day. When it’s springtime in the Rockies, in the Rockies far away…”Oliver repeated, putting extra emphasis on ‘I love you’. Shane leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered, tucking herself against his side and running a hand over their daughter’s downy head.

Oliver set the swing back in motion and continued on with his song. Shane dropped her head to his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. She couldn’t think of a better way to start her morning.


End file.
